Rorschach VS L
The 51st battle of Dragon Rap Battles and the spiritual successor of Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami Features L and Rorschach to see who is the better detectives that see the world in black and white with one clear aim, they both use unusual methods to solve the crimes they face, both have been heavily associated with the police for negative and positive reasons until L dies as other detectives come along such as Inspector Gadget and Sam Spade til they also die. Then Ozymandias shows up as the mastermind behind everything until stopped by Near. The Battle Rorschach: Rorschach Journal: The Year is 2017 I’m going up against a detective with the looks of an emo teen From what I speculate, your Netflix film will fail and that’s for certain Cause once you go black, you rip the style off from Resident Evil’s Mechant Just the idea that you thinking you’re as skilled as this bohemian Makes Blake out of the job, since you’re the real Comedian For this time, there’ll be no fake outs, so give Lind L. Taylor my regards Some say that L may stand Loser, but I think you should change it to R, for Retard! L: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? No wonder why she hits you And in a minute man, there will some Hooded Justice set upon you For you’re taking the law in your hands, breaking up the Keene Act So it looks like after this, I’ll soon have to turn you in Rorschach You may look down upon the city, I however, Change The WorLd So let the professional move along and give this case a whirl Why don’t you fetch some cake and feed it to the greatest Cause there’s no doubt the murderer here is… (Head Explodes) Rorschach: Hm, this case just got more interesting as now this detective’s dead His head split open faster than a clever to a canine’s head But this isn’t normal, the death had to come from some sort of magic My inspection now must come further as i’m in need for my gadgets ???: Oh I believe this case has the best gadgets out there… Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget on the case, and not the one with Broderick Wowzers! What a body, but it’s getting me a little sick No matter though, I got it in the bag, no need for a Penny wage Since it’s no Question, this guy over here ripped of Vic Sage I hang out with Mario, you just keep bugging Niteowl Who stole from Batman from the airship, to his costumes, to his lair, to the cowl What’s this now, it’s a message, and here is what it conducts “I knew you’d come in a few seconds ago as this message will self de-” (Inspector Gadget’s chest blows out) Rorschach: Hm, it seems that this Whitewashed Cyborg has combust Laying down on the ground with his metallic body left to rust These murders can’t be a coincidence, and no way that i’m wrong In the feeling that after these two, and third detective will come along Sam Spade: And right you are, but I have no need for your conspiracy aid Since I doubt the murderer has any grudge for A Man Called Spade You became Jailbait and your friends had to get you out of that mess Since you're unwanted like your mask which was a horrible dress Like Kasper, I have the guts man so battling you won't be hard and unlike Dixon Hill, I won't be replaced by Jean-Luc Picard I got more value than The Maltese Falcon when I prove my defiance And the murderer of this case here, is wait is that a loose Li- (Lion Mauls Spade) Rorschach: Hm, with that deadly beast attack, I brought myself up a question Is these three murders coincident? WAIT I FIGURED OUT THE CONNECTION Blown Brains, Hearts Drains, and a courageous lion must be the cause Of a clever hint that all ties into a bigger lead to the great and powerful Oz (Rorschach takes a long journey to Ozy’s Base but was expected) Ozymandias: you deducted well although you were pretty slow For my plan had already came to action 35 minutes ago For I discovered this Death Note at the end of a certain rap’s prime I made for certain like a beastly squid, I’ll use this to end all crime Then I killed off some detectives to hint you about my new rise And now that you know to much, I believe I’ll write in your demise Now why you, well it’s simple, unlike them, you’re a conspiracy noob Only to be hit by my Sweet Chariot, and we’re not talking sugar cubes You’d be crazy to think I wouldn’t give you a smackdown for a 2nd time Cause i’m chillin’ in an Arctic Base, hence my increased cold rhymes So now death shall lay upon you Walter, i’m afraid it’s too late Now watch the world once again be saved by this Alexander The Great (Nothing Happens) Ozy: WHAT! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! HOW COULD THIS BE! Dragon: Don’t look at me, i’m just the announcer (Static is on the Screen and then a Certain Theme Begins to Play) ???: You’re suppose to be the smartest man, yet you don’t know that I snuck in while you were rapping and switch The Death Note with a fake Dragon: He’s got you there Ozy: SHOW YOURSELF THEN Near: You may think that you succeeded, but did not end well For you see i’m the superior, the successor of L After his brief demise, I figured it was you no doubt As you watched this trenchcoat hack take longer to figure it out (Rorschach: HEY!) Oh get back to your can of beans as this man’s plans are gone For you see, I’ve linked this to The FBI, The CIA, and the blue man, Jon I played you out like my toys and rolled you along like dice You should’ve stay retired that way you can sell your merchandise As I’ll leave you to pieces as if you were a statue Because this time, Bubastis isn’t coming to rescue There won’t be a DC Rebirth this time to get you outta here You’re a loser Adrian, because The End Is Near Trivia *This is the second sequel in a DRB, the first was Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman 2 **This is however, the first battle to be a spiritual successor though *Professor Layton was strongly considered to be in this, even already having a set beat and a speaking cameo from Luke, but was replaced by Inspector Gadget to fit more into the story **Scruff McGruff was also considered to be in this, but was replaced by Sam Spade to represent old style detective films *The First beat used in this battle is called "Losing My Mind"-Frantic Dark Piano Beat and can be found here **The Inspector Gadget beat used in this battle is called Funky/Robotic Rap Beat (prod. by MrNiKVuk) and can be found here **The Sam Spade beat used in this battle is called "Windshield" Dark Jazz Rap Beat By Silence and can be found here **The Ozymandias beat used in this battle is called Hard rap Watchmen hip-hop beat Sample {Instrumental} Noodles Productions and can be found here **The Near beat used in this battle is called Death Note Near's Theme (Hip Hop Remix) and can be found here Category:Rorschach VS L Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles